1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a construction of a door in a motor vehicle, and more particularly to improvements in a construction of a door in a motor vehicle, wherein the construction comprises:
a guide piece secured to an end edge of a door glass and protruded into a compartment;
a guide member disposed adjacent the end edge of the door glass on the side of the compartment, for slidably guiding the guide piece in the direction of opening or closing of the door glass; and
a door glass weather strip having an inner seal lip secured to a door window frame adjacent the end edge of the door glass and being in contact with the side surface of the end edge of the door glass on the side of the compartment to seal between the end edge and the door window frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To decrease air resistance and wind noises during high speed running of the motor vehicle, there has been proposed a so-called flush surface type motor vehicle, wherein the outer surface of a vehicle body, including the outer surfaces of the door glasses are made flush with one another.
On the other hand, the door glass of the motor vehicle is subjected to a force of sucking the door glass outwardly due to a difference in pressure between the interior and the exterior of a compartment during running of the motor vehicle at high speed, so that it becomes necessary to provide door glass holding means.
As this means, there has heretofore been adopted such an arrangement that the door glass is held in the thicknesswise direction thereof by a glass run provided on a door window frame. However, a difference in stage occurs between the door window frame and the outer surface of the door glass, thus causing the increase of air resistance and the generation of the wind noises during high speed running of the motor vehicle.
As against this, as disclosed in West German Patent No. 2809721, Japanese Patent Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 5217/1981 or the like for example, there has been proposed a construction of a door in a motor vehicle, comprising:
a guide piece secured to an end edge of a door glass and protruded into a compartment;
a guide member disposed adjacent the end edge of the door glass and on the side of the compartment, for slidably guiding the guide piece in the direction of opening or closing of the door glass; and
a door glass weather strip having an inner seal lip secured to a door window frame adjacent the end edge of the door glass and being in contact with the side surface of the end edge of the door glass on the side of the compartment to seal between the end edge and the door window frame.
Here, the door glass weather strip is brought into sliding contact with the inner surface or the end edge of the door glass to seal between the interior and the exterior of the door glass. However, in the former case of West German Patent No. 2809721, the door glass weather strip is small in sectional area and the scope of the door glass weather strip being in contact with the end edge of the door glass is limited, thus presenting such a disadvantage that the seal failures tend to occur when the assembling accuracy is low.
Furthermore, in the latter case of Japanese Patent Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 5217/1981, in order to perform a satisfactory sealing function of the inner seal lip being in contact with the inner surface of the end edge of the door glass, the inner seal lip is formed into a bag shape and formed long along the inner surface of the door glass, whereby a distance from the end edge of the inner periphery of the door window frame to the guide member becomes large. Because of this, the door window frame including the guide member becomes thick in width, thus presenting such disadvantages that the scope of sight in the door glass obstructed by these facts is expanded and the appearance of the vehicle is lowered.